nelvarafandomcom-20200214-history
Useful NPCs
This page will contain useful NPCs that can be found on Nelvara. Extraordinarily Useful NPCs 'Kim, The High Priest' This NPC can help you with blessing your wooden stake (quest from Priest Gustavo in Rimeville) and exchanging your life crystals for life rings. "I will happily bless your wooden stake for a small fee and transform your life crystals into life rings." 'Tofta Borka, the fisherman' Tofta Borka, the fisherman Sells fishing rods, worms and food. fishing is useful for making early gold for promotions, supplies etc, without leaving the safety of town! sell your fish you get from fishing to him for a profit all you need is a rod and some worms to get started 'Boke, the merchant' this NPC buy's some items you obtain from the more difficult monsters, hes not as useful as the djinn merchants, but he still comes in handy! Thob didric, beginner mount this NPC is located in the sewers below Rimeville Temple (through the sewer grate next to boke) he asks for a simple task of killing 20 rotworm queens, these appear randomly when you slay rotworms, kill 20 and return to him and he will reward you with a rotworm mount (increased movement speed!) 'Elin, creature products' This npc is the same as Tobias, if he doesn't buy a creature product, this little lady most likely will. "I can fabricate green cloth from green tunics, red cloth from red robes, blue cloth from mystic turbans and spool of yarn from spider silk." "I can grant you the first and second nobleman addon." 'Haveda, armorsmith and skinning knife' Haveda sells all kinds of basic weapons for lower-levels. He can also provide you with a skinning knife (Obsidian Knife) if you bring her the correct materials (Obsidian Lance and Dragon Shield!) 'General Allian, Survive or Die event' This npc broadcast's to the entire server 10 minutes before the Survive or Die event starts. The survive or die event is located under the depot of Huru, There are two portals, one for the orange team, one for the blue team. The team that survives the longest gets one glory point! (unless you survive every wave, then you get 3 glory points!) Glory points can be traded to him for raw cut ruby, a special mount and various weapons. Useful NPCs 'Rimeville mall' This is rimeville mall! it contains a lot of useful NPCs for almost all players needs, from selling common loot, to furniture for your house, to supplies to hunting! look below for each individual NPCs function/use 'Degamo, furniture shopkeeper' this useful guy sells furniture for your house, from chests, boxes and egenral containers, to wall hangings, bed decorations etc! 'Decumo, armorsmith shopkeeper' decumo the armorsmith buys and sells a lot of common equipment, from leather to plate gear, hes a good npc to talk to when first starting out for some basic armor! 'Tobias, creature products' this useful guy buys all sorts of creature products, like minotaur leather, dragon scales, amazon hair and such. sell your creature drops to him for some gold 'Aeva, ammunition and distance weapon shopkeeper' this NPC sells All kinds of ammunition and some basic ranged weapons, like spears, bow and crossbow 'Julia, jeweller' This lovely lady will buy and sell all different kinds of gems, necklaces and rings. 'Kelza, general store shopkeeper' This useful guy sells all the basic equipment you need to explore Nelvara (ropes, shovels, backpacks, picks etc!). 'Grelvo Simbala, potions and runes shopkeeper' Grelvo Simbala sells all the runes and potions you need to survive Nelvara's harsh terrain! Category:Tofta Borka, the fisherman Category:Extraordinarily Useful NPCs